Halloween Event 2013
A spooky mansion has appeared in the Commons just in time for Halloween! Find Pumpkins in the bushes. Use those Pumpkins to buy decorations. Decorate the mansion to earn Scariness. Scare the children to earn Candy. Spend the Candy to buy Halloween themed custom items for your player and your ranch. It's that easy! This spooktacular event will run until November 2nd at noon PDT! Good luck! Event Missions |name3=Coffin Duty |type3=main |desc3=Gather 15 Spooky Boards and you'll get a Spooky Coffin for your Haunted House. The Spooky Coffin increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task3=Find 15 Spooky Boards |reward3=50 Spooky Coffin |name4=Table Duty |type4=main |desc4=Gather 20 Hand Saws and you'll get a Spooky Head on Table for your Haunted House. The Spooky Head on Table increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task4=Find 20 Hand Saws |reward4=50 Spooky Head on Table |name5=Grave Duty |type5=main |desc5=Gather 25 Fake Hands and you'll get a Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave for your Haunted House. The Spooky Hand Coming Out of Grave increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task5=Find 25 Fake Hands |reward5=50 Creepy Grave |name6=Painting Duty |type6=main |desc6=Gather 30 Face Paints and you'll get a Lifelike Painting for your Haunted House. The Lifelike Painting increases your house's scariness by 50 and can be improved by inviting your friends to help staff it. |task6=30 Face Paints |reward6=50 Suspicious Painting }} Haunted Mansion Decorations Pumpkin Purchasable Haunted Mansion Decorations are available for purchase with the Pumpkins that drop from bushes. They are only in your inventory for use in the HM and you will not have them in your inventory when the event completes. Note that you will get the equivalent of 3 scariness points per pumpkin, no matter what item you purchase, so two "Hay Bales" (for instance) give the same scariness as one "Dead Potted Flowers". |name2=Black Hay Bale |desc2=15 Scariness Points |cost2=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name3=Gray Hay Bale |desc3=15 Scariness Points |cost3=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name4=Floor Spiderwebs (1) |desc4=15 Scariness Points |cost4=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name5=Floor Spiderwebs (2) |desc5=15 Scariness Points |cost5=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name6=Wall Spiderwebs (2) |desc6=15 Scariness Points |cost6=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name7=Floor Blood Splatter |desc7=15 Scariness Points |cost7=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name8=Wall Blood Splatter (1) |desc8=15 Scariness Points |cost8=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name9=Wall Blood Splatter (2) |desc9=15 Scariness Points |cost9=5 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name10=Margarine Beer |desc10=18 Scariness Points |cost10=6 Pumpkins -OR- 3 |name11=Wall Spiderwebs (1) |desc11=24 Scariness Points |cost11=8 Pumpkins -OR- 4 |name12=Pumpkin (1) |desc12=27 Scariness Points |cost12=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name13=Pumpkin (2) |desc13=27 Scariness Points |cost13=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name14=Pumpkin (3) |desc14=27 Scariness Points |cost14=9 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name15=Dead Potted Flowers |desc15=30 Scariness Points |cost15=10 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name16=Scary Happy Halloween! Sign |desc16=30 Scariness Points |cost16=10 Pumpkins -OR- 5 |name17=Hanging Lantern |desc17=36 Scariness Points |cost17=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name18=Jack o'Lantern (1) |desc18=36 Scariness Points |cost18=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name19=Jack o'Lantern (2) |desc19=36 Scariness Points |cost19=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name20=Jack o'Lantern (3) |desc20=36 Scariness Points |cost20=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name21=Jack o'Lantern (4) |desc21=36 Scariness Points |cost21=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name22=Jack o'Lantern (5) |desc22=36 Scariness Points |cost22=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name23=Jack o'Lantern (6) |desc23=36 Scariness Points |cost23=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name24=Lantern |desc24=36 Scariness Points |cost24=12 Pumpkins -OR- 6 |name25=Scary Orange Candle |desc25=45 Scariness Points |cost25=15 Pumpkins -OR- 8 |name26=Scary Boo! Sign |desc26=60 Scariness Points |cost26=20 Pumpkins -OR- 10 |name27=Bucket of Eyeballs |desc27=66 Scariness Points |cost27=22 Pumpkins -OR- 11 |name28=Skeleton |desc28=72 Scariness Points |cost28=24 Pumpkins -OR- 12 |name29=Hanging Ghost |desc29=75 Scariness Points |cost29=25 Pumpkins -OR- 13 |name30=Wall Shackled Skeleton |desc30=84 Scariness Points |cost30=28 Pumpkins -OR- 14 |name31=Bucket of Brains |desc31=90 Scariness Points |cost31=30 Pumpkins -OR- 15 |name32=Scary Painting |desc32=90 Scariness Points |cost32=30 Pumpkins -OR- 15 |name33=Eyeball Cauldron |desc33=105 Scariness Points |cost33=35 Pumpkins -OR- 18 |name34=Shelf of Witches' Stuff |desc34=120 Scariness Points |cost34=40 Pumpkins -OR- 20 |name35=Standing Mummy |desc35=135 Scariness Points |cost35=45 Pumpkins -OR- 23 |name36=Suit of Armor |desc36=150 Scariness Points |cost36=50 Pumpkins -OR- 25 }} Friend Request Decorations Other HM decorations are only available after sending out help requests to friends or buy spending Bush Bucks. Candy Rewards Decoration Items |name2=Vampire Doll |desc2=He vants to suck your vlood! |cost2=12 |name3=Scary Tree |desc3=Don't stick your hand in that hole! |cost3=12 |name4=Spooky Throne |desc4=Only the spookiest people can sit in this chair. |cost4=12 |name5=Candy Filled Pumpkin |desc5=Two Halloween tropes in one! That's efficiency! |cost5=12 |name6=Boo Gravestone |desc6=Visiting this grave can be quite shocking! |cost6=12 }} Gear |name2=Candy Corn Hat |desc2=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost2=12 |name3=Batwing Hat |desc3=You can equip this in your hat slot |cost3=12 |name4=Scythe |desc4=You can equip this in your sword slot |cost4=12 |name5=Candy Cape |desc5=You can equip this in your cape slot |cost5=12 |name6=Bat Wings Cape |desc6=You can equip this in your cape slot |cost6=12 }} Halloween Goody Bag After all other items are bought, you can get a Halloween Goody Bag. , , and . |cost1=16 }} Achievements }} }} }} }} }} Halloween Completionist To earn this achievement you must purchase all the Pumpkin Purchasable and receive all of the Friend Request Decorations and complete all the rewards from the quests. There is no way to identify how many Halloween items you have in your inventory or placed in your HM unless your physically count them, or if you have mentally kept track of all your items and purchases. For a quick reference, go to your achievements page and you can look at the status this achievement. It will show you in the format of x/47 for your progress. How to Trick or Treat Event Participation Prizes ''Note: You will get the Ribbon and the Gnome after the event!'' Category:Events